1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to data processing systems for communication between a terminal user and a host processor and more particularly to a method for notifying a terminal user of the occurrence of an asynchronous event affecting that user.
2. Background Art
Communication methods between terminal users and host processors are well known in the prior art. These communication methods are generally directed to bi-directional communications schemes in which a terminal user and a host processor are communicating directly. Such methods work quite well and permit a terminal user to rapidly and effectively utilize host processor assets such as extensive databases, or processing capability. However, often it is necessary or desirable for a host processor to communicate with a terminal user at those times when the terminal user is not directly communicating with the host processor.
For example, while the terminal user is utilizing a database of the host processor, the system operator may wish to communicate with the terminal user to advise him or her that the system will be shutdown shortly for a period of time. Similarly, the receipt of electronic mail at the host processor for a particular terminal user may give rise to the need to communicate with that terminal user.
More recently, it has become common for multiple users to be permitted to access the same resources in the host processor. These so-called "affinity" users may then access electronic mail addressed to another affinity user, or access and alter documents belonging to another affinity user. It should be obvious that this situation may give rise to several circumstances in which it is desirable for a terminal user to be notified of an asynchronous event, that is, an event which is not initiated by that user.
Among the various situations in which an asynchronous event may occur, making it desirable to notify a terminal user, is the receipt of electronic mail for the user or an affinity user of the user, or the alteration of one user's documents by another user. In each case, it would be beneficial to provide a system wherein a notification may be generated whether or not the user is in direct communication with the host processor at the time of the event.
A limited form of notification of the occurrence of an asynchronous event is available in certain prior art systems which provide a textual notification to the user of the arrival of electronic mail. These systems generally provide such notification upon a direct inquiry by the terminal user or in response to an indirect inquiry (i.e. the calling of a main menu screen). However, there does not exist any prior art solutions which provide a notification to a terminal user of the occurrence of an asynchronous event which provides the user with additional information concerning the event.
Therefore, it should be obvious that a need exists for a data processing system which permits a terminal user to receive notification of the occurrence of an asynchronous event along with additional information concerning that event.